Sing Johanna
by ClockworkTea
Summary: He looked at her intently, his eyes clouded with a drunken intensity. "Can you?" Or Johanna Mason can sing, and Finnick Odair is here to help.
1. Prologue

"What if—" Finnick let out a hiccup, Johanna couldn't stop the unexpected bark of laugh that clawed out of her mouth. They were both drunk as hell, undoubtedly making a fool out of themselves and catching the attention of the people around them.

She's sure that they'll feature in the Capitol gossip news tomorrow morning.

Johanna would also bet her house in the Victory's Village that he knew that too.

They couldn't bring themselves to care though, and she wouldn't be surprise if they'd make Mags kill them and make Blight and Haymitch proud. "What if you surprise them again? I mean, they would expect that your talent would be nature related; carving or something."

"What's bad about that?" She snapped, a bit offended because she's from 7 and _of course_ her craft is nature related. She's not the most patriotic person but she has her district pride.

"You were an element of surprise during the games and now.." He raised his hands up in the air, apparently trying to gesture something.

She chuckled then sarcastically said— "What, pretty boy, you want me to do something innocuous, _pretentious?_ Maybe sing like a fucking Angel you all thought I was?" She batted her eyelashes at him, still longer and thicker than they usually are because of the _make up shit_ the Capitol put on her.

She would look completely innocent, if not for the sarcastic and a bit seductive look in her eyes.

Or maybe that's just her when drunk.

He looked at her intently, his eyes clouded with a drunken intensity.

"Can you?"

Or

Johanna Mason can sing, and Finnick Odair is here to help.

—

Author's note:

So I had a dream where Johanna is a singer and Finnick is her song writer...and I thought, _Why not? This is a unique idea.._. So I decided to see and write and maybe entice you guys to read too.

This is an AU: Canon Divergence so prepare for some OOCness

read, enjoy, and review!


	2. The 65th Hunger Games

The first time Johanna Mason saw Finnick Odair, he was just sentenced to die.

Well, _sort of,_ because he hasn't died yet but the Hunger Games and the Capitol joyfully corrupts and kills young, innocent children as young as him—he who looks almost as young as her, albeit a little muscular, but still obviously too young and most likely doesn't stand a chance when faced with the monster-sized older volunteer male tribute from district 2, but already unlucky enough to be reaped for the Games.

And its been a couple of hours since the reaping so he's really not _just_ sentenced to die.

"Shame, he was a cute one though." She jokingly said, as she looked around to see the reaction of her family. She knows that it was a bad thing to say—because she knows that each one of them thinks that this boy will die soon; and its not nice to joke about him. But she felt the need to fill the silence a little bit, so she did— which she kinda regretted now because it only earned a silencing glare from her Mother.

The whole Mason family was watching the replay of the reaping for the 65th Hunger Games, as was mandatory (apparently the generous President Snow thought that it's also important that the district parents knows just _who_ are the possible killers of their offspring- _the capitol is oh so generous as per usual_ she sarcastically thought). All of her family members were extra anxious this year though; because it is the first time that her name is in the reaping bowl of her district-the first for the next 7 more years. (She was lucky now to not be picked but who knows what may happen for the next year or so?) Reaping day has always been the most (silently) loathed and depressing day in their big wooden house- in everywhere else except the career districts really- but she knows that it would be the absolute worst day until all of her siblings are 19—and _that_ is a lot of years yet. Looking at her Mother's badly concealed nervous expression and absentminded gripping of her hand, then to her Father's stiff posture—far from his usual relaxed and content one, it seems like her parents just realized what a mistake it was to have so many children, or any child at all.

She turned her attention back to the male tribute from four. He looked shocked earlier but he seemed to accept his fate quickly because he began to smile charmingly to the camera. It was a common tactic for a Career to do— appearing confident and excited for the games earned them sponsors, after all.

Although it was kind of a futile effort, she thinks, because every capitol would obviously already choose and root for the other— _older bigger stronger—_ career tributes.

 _'He's just a little older than me, give or take a year or two, but this boy might have a chance yet._ ' She thought stubbornly, and silently began to root for this pretty-probably-a-fisher boy.

(If all of the capitol would root for the strong-looking, dangerous ones, who was left to cheer for the young sacrificial ones? )

The camera then shifted and focused on the escort from four as she oh so slowly twirled her fingers to the bowl—to build up anticipation, maybe.

Johanna didn't pay much attention to the reaping after that—only letting out a sigh of relief when the girl from her district (someone who is unknown to her but has a bit of a familiar face) was reaped.

She thinks its cruel to be glad that someone a bit older than her was reaped, but at least she wasn't.

* * *

When the boy began his killing spree on the fifth day of the games with his giant-fork-trident-thing-whatever, she decided that if she was ever reaped, she would want to be as surprising—if not _more,_ as this boy.

* * *

 **Author's note:** This is very short, I know, but I'm still trying to get the feels of the characters so I could use it to develop the plot of this fan fiction better. Please leave a review and recommendation!

ALSO I sort of edited this a bit because when I was writing the second chapter last night, I noticed that _how come she was with her family during the reaping day?!_ so I edited it out to make the Mason Fam just watching the replays so it would make more sense and sorry for that mistake I'll do my best to not do something like that again.

If its your first time reading this though, please leave a review!


	3. Prelude to the 71st Hunger Games

**Summary** : Brief thoughts on last year's games, and the reaping for the 71st Hunger Games.

* * *

She's watching the _not-really-but-sort-of-must-view_ interview of the game markers for this years hunger games. Its not mandatory to watch _per se_ \- but its actually a quite effective way to prepare some of the parents to accept that their kid might- _most likely_ \- die in a swamp or a dessert or a tundra. It was meant to build up the hype and excitement for the capitol people, but Johanna cant help but think that its all part of the grand scheme designed to rise up the fucking stress and anxiety level of every district parents who _actually really love_ their children (just dumb enough to go and fucking _make_ them-)

"We plan on to take on a more traditional route this time- though still full of twists mind you- certainly not too much water this time-" she watches as the Head game maker - _at least Johanna thinks that's the head game maker... she wasn't the most attentive listener obviously-_ nervously chuckles at the reference he made about **_that_ **last years rubbish- which hopefully wont be repeated again.

They've been talking about _it_ for a while now, the underwhelming 70th Hunger games.

It started out pretty exciting and bloody and whatnot- especially when that boy from... district 2 probably- _she really cant remember_ \- beheaded the male tribute from 4.

( _it was bloody brilliant_ Johanna remembered thinking; because it earned him _l_ _ots and lots_ of sponsors- the capitol likes the added drama of beheading the poor boy in front of his girl-ally

She liked it a _tiny bit_ too (she liked it **_a lot_** actually) if she may say so herself- it was good strategy and their survival literal depends on their _brutality_ \- (well, another factor is the camera angle that the capitol chose to show an excellent _murder_...)

and it was a skillfully done- _clean cut_ ; almost as skillful as her tree-cutting skills.

Johanna sometimes pauses and thinks _Wow with this kind of thinking, I might be a good addition to those peacocks that surprisingly does a good game analysis ha ha_ )

Anyways, she also thinks that the game makers have been obvious - _too obvious_ \- in trying to convince everyone that they _will do their very best to design the most exciting hunger games to be seen in history this time!_

but it's ineffective really.

(Majority of the angry capitol sponsors still hadn't forgave them for choosing a _fucking earthquake_ that caused a _literal dam_ to be broken- effectively cutting the excitement of the last years games to go on and play the unfair card to _fucking_ bring something obviously in favor of the pretty-but-is-surely-pretty-mad-now Annie from 4)

Johanna pauses and remembers that the pretty boy from 65- he was the girls mentor. Guess it was a lucky game for him... Or not ( _having a mad victor and co-mentor wont be that fun_ she silently mused)

"...Despite of the traditional setting, we have the feeling that this games would be most interesting-" Johanna let out a snort at that- earning yet another familiar disapproving look from her mother- she's used to that look though because she's been receiving it for the last six years. "-the game makers would do ABSOLUTELY everything they can to make this game interesting. That is what we can guarantee from this _wonderful wonderful interview_! That is all for now folks and see you in the reaping for the 71st Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

 _There is one thing that's absolutely guaranteed,_ Johanna thought. _If they wont make this interesting then snow would have their heads cut off neat and tide-y..._

 _(Ha ha, as the years go by- my sense of humor only grows more morbid. Fuck this life.)_

* * *

Six years had come and gone- but Johanna still hasn't gotten used to preparing for the reaping. "A fucking nuisance.." she mutters to herself as she looks at her reflection in the mirror- she absentmindedly straightens the non-existent lines in her pale green dress that her mother spend up all night ironing.

It is the sixth year since she's first done this. She shouldn't be _nervous_.

It should be easy really- in the specific day for the Hunger Games Reaping, she and everyone else **must** dress up and look as nice as possible _for the cameras, for the capitol, for those psycho murderers-_

She shouldn't be so anxious really. If anything else, she is **ready** \- if ever her name was picked- a _s ready as she could ever be with her not being born in a Career district_ -

It has been six years since she was first eligible to participate ( _as if she had a fucking choice-)_ in the hunger games -also known as the capitol's _lets watch your kids get kill or murder each other!_ yearly show-shit- she is prepared, more prepared that anybody else in her district.

After all, Mr. Mason is one of the best workers in District 7 and he loves all his children so much- _his precious daughters_. He didn't waste a single moment- all those 6 _years, all those months, days, hours, minutes-_ he spend each time after work to train all his kids to hunt, defend, and _kill_ \- _to survive-_ if they were ever reaped.

And she just turned 17 now-if she was lucky and managed to not get her name plucked by the stupid clown-escort woman of the capitol; then she'd be declared a graduate from this tragic mess.

 _Though the same couldn't be said for her siblings-_

 ** _(Fuck)_**

She comes to her senses when she heard a soft "'Anna?" from her door. She turns around to see her slightly hidden little sister.

"What is it, Libby?" she faces her sister slowly and opens the door wide open for her to enter.

"Mama sent me to do your hair.." Olivia or Libby as she is called, is ten. A year younger to be eligible to be reaped. She's skilled in doing braids, arranging flower crowns, and is currently learning the art of throwing knives (this last skill thought by their mom).

Still too young and not really fit to throw out knives and not really made to kill- but next year she might be reaped.. even if she is far from ready.

Unlike sweet-looking, sweet-sounding but absolutely vicious Johanna- the eldest of the Mason sisters- she who can fucking tear down a young tree (a good alternate of the human body really) with just a couple of throwing axes.

 _If any of my siblings get reaped- I'd volunteer and I'd win then I'll set up a Capitol killing spree_ She thought viciously.

"Please sit down, we need to get ready because Mom and Dad and willow and soph are waiting downstairs.." Johanna sits on her bed while her sister tries to arrange her long dark hair. "What kind of braid do you want? Do you want a full kind or half..."

' _I'd tear the whole capitol and snow himself down if anyone from my family ever get hurt.. I wont let them hurt anyone I love...'_

As Libby combs her hair and distractedly tells her of some of the mentor interviews last night, she's reminded of the promise she made with her self a few years back. An image of a handsome youth comes to her mind. Johanna reminisces of the boy who every one thought was going to die- who later becomes the youngest and most unexpected victor: the capitol **_favorite_**.

 _'Ah that Finnick Odair.. the youngest victor and recently a successful mentor...'_

Johanna realizes something then. Maybe the 65th Victor **_is responsible_** for the survival of his tribute.. _._

 _If I'm ever reaped- I need to be the most famous..._ _so that when the time came, I can wish that none of my siblings end up in the Arena. Just like what the pretty boy did to save the beautiful Annie Cresta...'_

 _Hmmm but whats the most unexpected thing to be if I cant be the youngest?_

A brilliant idea formed to the mind of Johanna Mason.

"Hey Libby, can you do something that would make me look innocent?"

* * *

 _"Johanna Mason"_ the escort sweetly said.

 _Well fuck. Looks like fate is fucking siding with me._ She looks down and uses both her hands to cover up the full smile that formed in her face.

And then, she began to **_execute_ **her plan..

 _Chin up, make the eyes bigger- and cry_

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the sort-of slow pacing of this fic. I had to write a long chapter for Johanna's pre-games before I could write a more singing related stuffs of the plot. Hope you guys still leave a review tho!


End file.
